


FrankenBunny

by CoralQueen



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, play format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/pseuds/CoralQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a modern day take on Frankenstein only gender-swapped. When a young scientist uses a chemical on a bunny she gains amazing abilities but in process she is shunned by the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrankenBunny

(The scene starts in a lab of a beautician scientist)  
Dr. Frank: Finally I have discovered the cure for aging. And those protesters wanted to call me mad and cruel for refusing to stop testing on animals. Once they get a shot of this they’ll be begging me to give some of this stuff to their precious vermin.  
(She goes toward a cage of frightened rabbits and picks up the oldest one)  
Dr. Frank: Here goes everything.  
(She grabs her syringe, and proceeds to use her needle to inject the chemical into the rabbit’s belly. The rabbit collapses in her hands dead.)  
Dr. Frank: Doggone it! This was my last chance. That’s it I’ll never achieve my dream of immortality.  
(She takes a plastic bag and throws the rabbit in. She prepares to throw it in the trash when she hears a knock the door.)  
Dr. Frank: What is it now? Yes I’ll clean out my lab. In fact I’ll even pay whatever fine!  
Dr. Lavenza: Victoria… Vicky, I’m sorry the Institute stopped your funding. Do want to go out for drinks and talk about out it?  
Dr. Frank: Very well. Just let me change.  
(As she takes off her coat and gloves off the rabbit starts twitching but she doesn’t notice)  
Dr. Frank: Okay I’m ready to go. I’m sorry for being rude earlier. I just…  
(Fades off into the distance into the distance as the rabbit continues to move some more)  
Mabel the rabbit: Where I am? Is this heaven? I thought that heaven would look less like a horrible lab. I always thought that heaven would have a lot more carrots and grass and more rabbits and more…  
(Mabel starts hearing the chattering of the other rabbits)  
Mabel: I hang on I’m coming. I’ll get you out of here.  
(She starts to tug at the cage’s door. Suddenly the cage collapses all together)  
Mabel: You’re free. You’re free and- hey what’s wrong?  
(All of the rabbits begin to back away from her scared)  
Mabel: But I saved you. But I…  
(Mabel hears someone coming)  
Mabel: Everyone hide. The humans are coming.  
(But the rabbits just sit there continuing to be terrified)  
Mabel: Come one run. If the humans catch you they’ll hurt you or kill you!  
(As she hears the footsteps come closer she runs)  
Mabel: I didn’t know I could run this fast. I always thought I lost the gift in my old age.  
(In her hiding place under the table she observes herself)  
Mabel: My grey fur is gone and so are my bruises that mean lady gave me.  
(The light turns on. Enter the humans who come in for the rabbits)  
Quinn: Do you think this the right room?  
Tommy: Yeah I’m sure this is the right room.  
Quinn: What kind messed up experiments was this lady doing?  
(They calmly pick up the rabbits much to Mabel’s horror)  
Tommy: So what do think the facilities will do with all these bunnies?  
Quinn: After they take them to a vet, the animal shelter probably or maybe they’ll go to rabbit farms or I don’t know.  
(As they pick up the last rabbit Mabel can take no longer and come out of her hiding place)  
Tommy: Look we missed one- hey  
(He screams as Mabel bites his arm. There’s blood everywhere as Quinn looks in terror)  
Quinn: Hang Tommy I’ll get that beast.  
(He goes over to Mabel and tries to yank her off but instead she turns around and tries to bite his face off)  
Quinn: AHHHHHhh!  
(Mabel continues to bite until Tommy grabs her by the back and tries to force her into the bag with the other bunnies)  
(But in no time she quickly chews her way out and runs off into the night)  
(A few months later a girl named Genevieve and her family come home after a night out. As Genevieve goes to bed she hears rustles outside)  
Genevieve: Hey what’s that sound? Is it Bigfoot?  
(She goes to the window excited. She looks down and sees a large rabbit)  
Genevieve: Aw! It’s just a bunny.  
Mabel: Stay away from me human!  
Genevieve: You can talk?! That’s awesome.  
(Mabel starts to run off)  
Genevieve: Wait, wait I want to know more about you. How did you come to be? Are there more of you?  
(Mabel had already left but the next few nights Genevieve leaves out lettuce and carrots and they’re always eaten)  
Genevieve: I knew you’d be back.  
(Mabel glared at her)  
Mabel: I only came back for the food. The carrots are stale by the way.  
Genevieve: I just need really need to see you again. I never come across any interesting animals like you.  
Mabel: Interesting? More like a freak. The humans made me this way and now even my own family doesn’t recognize me.  
Genevieve: What did they do to you?  
Mabel: They locked me a room and did all kinds of experiments on us.  
Genevieve: That’s awful. Why would they do that?  
Mabel: That’s just what humans do.  
Genevieve: Not all humans. You can stay with me if you want. Surely a warm meal and place to sleep is better than being out there in the cold.  
Mabel: Oh all right.  
(She hops inside and stays there for a month)  
Genevieve’s mother: I know you’re happy about your new pet but please try to keep her in doors.  
Genevieve: Okay  
(She secretly sneaks Mabel out to play hopscotch)  
Genevieve: I never knew bunnies could good hopscotch players.  
(She tosses a stone and leaps one on leg when Mabel sees a large crack in the sidewalk)  
Mabel: Watch out!  
(Genevieve trips and falls into the street when a car comes. Mabel pushes it out of the way when Genevieve’s mother comes out. She only sees the wrecked car. She pulls Genevieve away from Mabel)  
Genevieve’s mother: You monster! Endangering my daughter like that. I should have never let my daughter adopt a freak like you.  
(Mabel runs away in anger into the forest)  
Mabel: Stupid humans I should have never trusted them.  
(She continues to walk until she reaches the city. It’s raining when she walks to a restaurant and sees a familiar face)  
Dr. Frank: Oh, Emmett. (Laughing)  
Dr. Lavenza: And that’s I’ll never be invited back to New Jersey.  
Dr. Frank: You know in way I’m glad I was fired from the Institute. I always had to be this mean emotionless woman.  
Dr. Lavenza: Well you know what they say. Everyone grows and evolves. That reminds I have been meaning to ask you something.  
(He pulls out of his pocket a small velvet box)  
Dr. Lavenza: Victoria Frank, will you marry me?  
Dr. Frank: Oh, YES, yes, yes Emmett.  
(She gives Emmett a passionate kiss while Mabel watches on in envy. She and Emmett drive away and Mabel follows them. They go up to their apartment and Mabel reaches their room by jumping up the fire escape. She stays by the window, as Victoria and Emmett get intimate with each other. When they go to sleep Mabel opens the window and comes in)  
Dr. Frank: Who’s there? A rabbit! Aw look how cute you are.  
Mabel: You’re not fooling me with that. You’re the one who ruined my life.  
Dr. Frank: Who are you and what do want?  
Mabel: I’m one of the victims of your quest for immortality.  
Dr. Frank: Whatever I did to you and my other victims I deeply regret. But please if you plan to hurt me please don’t leave a mess for Emmett to find.  
Mabel: No that’s not what I want. I want you to make me a mate.  
Dr. Frank: I can’t do that.  
Mabel: You will or…  
(She pulls the side table down where it crashes)  
Dr. Lavenza: What happened? Who’s there?  
Dr. Frank: Go back to sleep honey.  
(He obeys and soon he’s soundly asleep)  
Dr. Frank: Okay fine. I’ll make you a mate just give me some time. Oh and stay away from Emmett. I don’t need him to stress out about this.  
Mabel: Deal but don’t try and weasel your way out of this.  
(She vanishes off into the night leaving Dr. Frank stunned. She spend the next few nights gathering tools and essential materials)  
Dr. Lavenza: What are you working on?  
Dr. Frank: Oh just a project for work.  
Dr. Lavenza: That’s cool.  
(He looks out the window and sees a rabbit on the still. He goes toward the window and opens it. Immediately the rabbit jumps up to the roof)  
Dr. Frank: No! Emmett.  
(He leans out the window where the rabbit falls on him. He finds himself out the window where he falls to the ground)  
Dr. Frank: Emmett  
(She rushes down floor to where Emmett lies on the ground motionless. As she goes toward him she feels tears falling)  
Dr. Frank: Please not be dead. Please  
(She sobs as the paramedics come)  
Paramedic worker: Ma’am we’re going to have to take.  
Dr. Frank: It’s all my fault.  
(The paramedics come and take Dr. Lavenza’s body and later he considered dead on arrival)  
Dr. Frank: Emmett… This is your fault! You might as well have thrown him out the window.  
(She grabs a shotgun and starts to shoot at Mabel)  
Mabel: But my life is ruined as yours.  
Dr. Frank: I RUINED YOUR LIFE!? MORE LIKE YOU RUINED MINE!  
(She continues to fire until the neighbors call the police who then send her to the mental hospital. Mabel sighs into horizon resigning to the fact that she’ll never find anyone who accepts her)


End file.
